


United front

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: Two wizards with different  views in life find common ground on the thing most dreaded by all men.....   SHOPPING!!!! Dundundun!!





	United front

Arthur Weasley found himself in hell.

As "hell" seems to be the only appropriate word for it. 

The ministry   was holding  it's annual Christmas  ball and Molly was adamant  about purchasing  a new gown for this event  in a place that would  end up having him give up an arm and a leg to be able to afford anything  

As Arthur ponders  in his head on how he'll make it work he didn't  notice the presence  of  another  being coming up behind him until a few words were spoken.

"My my. Arthur   Weasley. Isn't this place a 'bit' out  of  you price point?", drawled Lucius Malfoy  in all his smug glory.

"Hello malfoy" muttered Arthur as he tried to bite back a grimace, "what are   you   doing   here?"

Before  Lucius  could answer  he was interrupted  by  another being.

 

 

         -to be continued-

 

 

 


End file.
